New Arctic Federation
Charter Of The New Arctic Federation Article 1 I. Statement of Intentions: The New Arctic Federation hereon referred to as NAF is a peaceful alliance and strives to provide it’s members with a safe and friendly environment and will defend it's member as well as it can. NAF also promotes freedom for an alliance's member as a alliance is nothing without them. NAF will also try to stay in a neutral state unless attacked or has reason to attack a said alliance or nation. Article 2: Goals of the NAF We, the Citizen nations of the New Arctic Federation (NAF), realizing the need for greater security and stability in the Cyberverse, do hereby set forth the principles that the NAF holds dear as well as the rules and regulations governing this alliance. Only through strict adherence to these principles can the NAF contribute to the stability of the CyberNations universe. Article 3. Citizenship and Guiding Principles The NAF is a aqua sphere alliance. We will not accept any nation that is at war with any other nation. However, if that nation is not part of an another alliance and did not declare the war, that nation has the opportunity to enter the alliance, after peace has been declared or the war expires. If peace is not declared or agreed upon, the alliance has the right to intervene sending in nations to first warn the attacking nation and then to use action, as specified by the Minister of Defense. Currently, The NAF requires all new citizens to have their team color be or changed to Aqua. The NAF will also deny citizenship to people who we think would endanger or bring grief to the alliance. In order to join The NAF a nation must post the following information: *Leader Name: *Nation Name: *Nation Strength: *Nation Resources (the two your nation produces): *Nation Team Color: *Past Alliances: *If the nation is at war (if yes explain): *Who were they recruited by (if anyone): *Activity (how many times a day will you be on?): 2. War The NAF has a retaliatory strike policy in which no attacks will be authorized unless provoked through means of declaration. The NAF will put diplomacy ahead of action in all matters concerning war. Unprovoked attacks by rogue nations will be given one chance to step down and pay reparations to the nations attacked. This will come via Minister of Defense or one of the appointed Lieutenants acting on the Minister’s behalf. The nation will then have 24 hours from the time of declaration to step down. If that nation chooses to continue aggressions the Lieutenants will coordinate war support from fellow member nations. 3. Nuclear Weapons Nuclear weapons are to be used for defensive purposes only. No nation within The NAF is allowed to fire a nuke without the authorization of the Emperor or MoD. 4. Unauthorized Hostilities from a NAF member nation that declare war without having first been attacked or without the authorization of the Emperor or other governing body will be subject to punitive actions. These can include, but are not limited to censure, paying reparations, and/or expulsion. Any citizen brought to charges has a right to a fair disciplinary hearing in front of the alliance. 5. Espionage No member nation of the NAF may engage in espionage against another alliance. Breaking of this rule is grounds for expulsion. Espionage is defined here as covert intelligence gathering on another alliance by means of posing as a member of said alliance to gain access to restricted areas of their forums. This definition does not include intelligence gathering from public sources such as the main CN forums, or areas of other alliance’s forums which are considered public (no member mask require to view). Article III. Government Positions The Government of the NAF is made up of the following branches. 1. Emperor The leader of the NAF. He or she has the final say in all things in the alliance. The Emperor can not be removed from office. A. Veto The Emperor has the power of Veto, however. The power to veto something is very powerful. A veto may be overruled by a poll where majority of citizens that voted/could vote on the bill, vote in favor of the bill. 2. Ministries All Ministries are subject to review by the Emperor. The Emperor reserves the right to create and dissolve ministries should the ministry be found inadequate. All ministers are appointed by the Emperor for a minimum of 2 Months and may remain until The Emperor decides not to renew their term. The Emperor must approve decisions to appoint and fire. All Ministers have the right to appoint assistants to aid in the execution of their duties. Assistants need not be approved by the Emperor, but maybe removed from office by the Emperor. A. Minister of Defense The Minister of Defense is the head of the NAF's military. He or she organizes the military, military responses, and offensive strikes. The Minister of Defense defers to the Emperor during peacetime & times of war. B. Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs will deal with internal issues, such as admissions, and elections. With admissions, the Minister is required to perform the correct background check laid out by the Admission Policy. He/She is also responsible for the establishment of new nation aid packages. The Minister of Internal Affairs defers to the Emperor. C. Minister of External Affairs The Minster of External Affairs handles foreign affairs with other alliances and unaffiliated nations. He or she appoints ambassadors and diplomats to foreign alliances. The Minister of External Affairs defers to the Emperor during peacetime. He or she defers to the Emperor and the Minister of Defense during Times of War. D. Minister of Finance The Minister of Finance handles all financial matters. He or she reviews all aid requests and determines whether or not they shall be approved. The Minister of Finance defers to the Emperor during peacetime, and defers to the Emperor and the Minister of Defense during Times of War. E. Minister of Recruitment The Minister of Recruitment is responsible for all matters pertaining to the recruitment of new citizens. These duties include in game messaging to ALL new members. In order to fulfill this task, the Minister can enlist the help of other members to message new nations of specific teams. Article IV. Ratification and Amendments to the Charter This charter for the NAF must be ratified by a two-thirds vote of the general membership. Amendments to the Charter may be proposed by any member of NAF and require either a 5/7 majority council vote to pass or a two-thirds vote of the general membership. In the event the Emperor vetoes and proposed amendment it may be passed by a 75% majority vote of the member nations. Article V. Aid The Minister of Finance is the person who will handle all aid trees and matters dealing with aid within NAF. If a problem persists within an Aid Tree in which one of the members does not receive there money, a reason must be provided in why the Aid has not gone threw. If no answer is given within a 48 hour time period, an investigation will pursue of the sender and receiver. Within this time that the investigation is underway, the Minister of Finance will discuss with the Emperor in action to be taken. The action taken will be done as followed; 1. If the receiver deliberately takes over a value over 100k-250k and does not pay back reparations, max sentencing will be ANA or discontinued from the NAF alliance. 2. If the receiver deliberately takes over a value over 250k-500k and does not pay back reparations, max sentencing will be ANA and be discontinued from the NAF alliance along with a statement about the criminal in the CN Forums. 3. If the receiver deliberately takes over a value over 500k-1mil and does not pay back reparations, max sentencing will be ZIed, discontinued from the NAF alliance, and a statement about the criminal in the CN Forums. 4. If the receiver deliberately takes over a value greater than 1 mil and does not pay back reparations, max sentencing will be perma-ZIed watch along with punishment from the Emperor. If the problem is discussed with the Minister of Finance, Emperor, and the Receiver, then no action will be taken. Treaties *Ragnarok Protectorate *SSSW18 MDP Contacts *Forum = http://z15.invisionfree.com/NAF/index.php?act=idx *IRC = Coldfront #NAF *Email = tommyman1984@yahoo.com